Flying with a Broken Wing
by Mistguardian1881
Summary: A new baby has been brought into the world and her name is Delilah Angela Morgenstern though unbeknownst to the human population she will one day marry Lucifer and give birth the Anti-christ. Lucifer is less than pleased, it's not a very kept secret that he finds humans flawed so why would he want a baby with one?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the SPN** **characters except for Delilah currently**

"I can't believe father bonded me with _this_" Lucifer hissed leaning over the crib staring at the sleeping baby with nothing short of disdain. His lips were pulled back into a hard grimace which the infant just ignored, oblivious to the hateful glares she was given from the Angel above. Gabriel gave a shrug coming to his brother's side and staring at the baby as well though his stares were much softer than Lucifer's, could you blame him? The kid was actually kind of cute. The girl was only a few days old and was wrapped up in a tiny pink blanket a match cap over her bald head. Though the blanket kept most of her clothes hidden you could see the white of the pajamas she was in.

"Aw come on Lucy lighten up she's actually kinda cute…bald and drooling but cute" Gabriel offered flashing his brother a lopsided grin. He didn't have many chances to torment his older brother and now was the perfect time to exact revenge. "If I were you Luce, I would be showing off your new wife I mean have you seen the baby next door? He's such a cutie and that new stroller he has! No girl can resist chubby cheeks and a two seat stroller" Gabriel insisted releasing a snicker when Lucifer launched a glare toward his way. Oh Lucifer was ticked and nothing amused Gabriel more than when he was the one doing the ticking.

"Shut up" Lucifer snapped with an air of finality glaring back down at the child. Gabriel released an exasperated sigh putting his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling mouthing 'why?' to their father. He then brought his gaze back upon his brother giving him a quizzical expression. "So what exactly don't you like about her?" Gabriel asked a bit curious.

"You mean besides the fact she's fat, and only eats, sleeps, shits and cries all day?" Lucifer asked motioning to the baby's glory. Even her mother said so herself, when Delilah was asleep she was an angel when she was awake, she was a little devil. Gabriel rolled his eyes; honestly he was beginning to think that this human crapper could end up being more mature than his brother. "She's a baby Lucifer she'll grow out of it who knows maybe eventually you may grow to like her" He prompted.

"She's flawed" The older archangel insisted, he despised humans and here their father had up and bonded him with one. This baby, this Delilah Angela Morgenstern as her parents called her, was supposed to deliver him a son. Was this some sort of sick joke? Did their father find this whole ordeal humorous?

Gabriel frowned at Lucifer's reasoning, the baby was only a few days old and had already passed judgment on her. "Humans aren't so bad Lucy, a lot of them try, who knows maybe she just might grow on you" He responded patting his brother on the back then taking his leave. Just like that Lucifer was left alone with the girl who was destined to be his wife, the woman who was made to bare the anti-christ with him. Lucifer groaned at the thought running his hands through his vessel's sandy blonde hair his grimaces turning into a snarl, his fangs were beginning to show. He opened his wings, preparing to take flight after his brother when a giggle broke his thought. He looked down seeing a pair of emerald iris looking back at him. Hesitantly Lucifer raised his right hand waving at her slowly, "Can you see me?" He questioned staring down at her curious.

The baby only responded with more laughter this time moving her arms as if to copy his hands or perhaps it was his wings. Lucifer released a light hn, leaning forward and his wings rose covering the sight of the baby. "Lilah, Lilah, Lilah….I feel sorry for you. You're life will literally be hell; as long as you're wife me I assure you all that you know will be darkness. There will be no white knight to come and rescue you there will only be you and me. Nothing you or anyone can do will ever change that, we're gonna have a nice little life just you, me and the kid. Okay babe?" Lucifer said with a smirk. The baby's expression changed her smile becoming a frown and her giggles becoming cries. Tears began to stream down her face as if she knew what he was saying. Lucifer released a soft chuckle at this. "Smart kid" was all her said before talking flight leaving the crying child to her mother.

**Author's Note: This is my first time writing a SPN fanfic and actually my first time writing for Lucifer and Gabriel, though I've been a fan of the series for a while now and hope I don't screw up too badly**


	2. Chapter 2: Mockingbird

Disclaimer: I do not own any Supernatural characters or the show, the only characters I own are Delilah Morgenstern and any other ocs that appear in the story

Chapter Two: Mockingbird

It wasn't often that, Lucifer visited his blushing bride to be; in all honesty it had been an entire year since he had seen her last. But a lot had happened in the year he was away, some family drama though nothing too horrible that would mess up his plans. The fallen angel leaned against the door frame of the baby's room, it was Delilah's birthday once again, and just like the first time Lucifer laid eyes on the babe she was crying.

"For the love of! Be a good worthless meat bag and take care of your child woman!" Lucifer snapped at Delilah's mother. He couldn't recall her name at the moment, not that he cared either way it was her daughter that was going to be useful to him. Delilah's mother, Selena, remained ignorant to the devil in the room and in vain tried to rock her baby hoping the motion will calm her down, instead it just made the babe scream louder. Lucifer gave an annoyed groan placing his face in his palm; did this woman know nothing about her own baby? "Sing her a lullaby" Lucifer said calmly pretending that Selena could hear him. Though as he suspected, the fretting mother was completely oblivious to his existence. '_And father expects me to take these things seriously; they can't even take care of their own children'_ Lucifer thought cynically.

"Maybe a bottle will work…" Selena mused to herself placing the screaming one year old down in her crib. "That's not going to work" Lucifer called after her in a taunting tone before waving her off as Selena left the room. Shaking his head, Lucifer approached the crib looking down at the crying baby, still screaming her head off. Honestly she could give the souls in heal a run for their money in his mind, oh there's an idea of a new found torture…he would have to remember that one.

"I know I know Lilah I hate her too, honestly you've been with her for a year now and she doesn't know what you want?" Lucifer responded rolling his eyes. He stretched his hand out, the edges of his finger tips barely touching her soft skin. She felt warm underneath his skin and at that light butterfly like contact; Delilah showed signs of calming down. Her screams were beginning to turn to whimpers, but she was beginning to shut up so that was a good thing. Lucifer smirked, "You still want that lullaby huh?" he commented as if he could read her mind. _'Might as well, one song won't kill me'_ the dark angel thought before he opened his mouth and granted her request.

_Hush little meat bag don't say a word_

_Lucy's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

_And if that mocking bird don't sing Lucy's gonna buy you a blood diamond ring_

_And if that ring just don't shine Lucy's gonna throw Crowley down the damn mine_

_And if Crowley were to climb out the damn pit then Lucy's gonna take care of it_

_And if that demon just won't die, Lucy will send him to hell so he'll fry_

_And if that bastard still won't quit, Lilah gets to push him into the damn pit_

_And then Lucy gets to play with Michael and Crowley the whole damn day_

_And if things just don't go my way then Lucy's gonna ruin Dean and Sam's day_

_And when Dean and Sam bitch and moan then Lucy's gonna give you the whole damn world_

_And when that world burns to a crisp no one's gonna live through it_

_So that means my little meat bag won't cry so shut the hell up before I die_

When the song was over, a light sound reached his ears…was this baby actually laughing? Lucifer raised an eyebrow a skeptical look on his face. "You have a sick sense of humor you know that Lilah?" The devil asked though a smirk played on his face. If this human kept that humor maybe this whole mating thing wouldn't be too unbearable. Lucifer leaned over the crib like he had done with his baby brother a year prior, he eyed her. She had gotten bigger than he remembered and she had more hair now, her blonde locks were starting to grow in and her blue eyes seemed brighter. _ 'Little bitch will be a heart breaker when she grows up'_ he thought more sure of that then anything else about the girl.

Sighing Lucifer put his hands lightly on her face the same as before, "Go to sleep Lilah, cause if you wake the dead I'm not coming back for you" he lied. If something were to happen to this child he would undoubtedly go after her. She was destined to be the mother of his children after all and that was something that not even her could just over look.

**Author's Note: thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I really appreciate the nice comments and glad you enjoy the story. This might be the last childhood moment of Lucy with Delilah for a while and we'll start going on to when she's older. Or I may add one or two more for the next chapters I'm still deciding. **


End file.
